


Bahari Bay

by RunningErrands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is hot in swimsuits, F/M, Human AU, M/M, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/RunningErrands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan and Stiles plan to take a trip to a waterpark during their school break.  When Allison's Dad asks her to invite the son of the woman he's trying to do business with, as well as some of his friends, she can't exactly say no.</p><p>Basically an excuse to write about the pack in swimsuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahari Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is going to be a multi-part fic! I'll get the next chapter up asap! :) The links lead to pictures of everyone's swim suits! I hope you enjoy!

            Stiles stepped into the large lobby of the Bahari Bay Resort and Spa, practically vibrating in excitement. Allison and Scott had suggested the idea and done all the work of figuring out the room arrangements, and collecting money. Thd only thing Stiles had to do was pay his portion of the charge for the indoor water park and the hotel room. He’d been looking forward to it for weeks. It may not usually get too far below freezing in Beacon County, but a vacation to a water park was always a yes in Stiles book.

            Stiles snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Lydia and Allison approaching with Scott and Jackson following behind them.

            Stiles jumped up and down, pointing to the large display of fake African animals, practically squealing. “This is so exciting!”

            Allison laughed. “I keep forgetting that you’ve never been here before.”

            Stiles nodded, grin still plastered on his face. “I’m so excited to go swimming. It’s been way too long since we had a fun day with just us four…and Jackson and Danny, and his boyfriend too, I guess.”

            Allison’s smiled faded a little guiltily. “About that…” She readjusted the things she was carrying. “My dad’s working on this new business deal, and they owners of the company he’s working with really don’t like my dad’s company because of how my grandpa used to run it…so…he kind of asked me to invite the son of the owner and some of his friends.”

            Stiles internally groaned, but put on a fake smile anyways. He did not by any means want to have to entertain some spoiled business brat all day, but he also knew it wasn’t Allison’s fault.

            “Do you know this guy at all? Have you ever met him?” Lydia asked, raising one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

            “Yes! He’s not a bad guy. He’s really soft spoken, and a bit of a bookworm.” She described.   “I promise that we’ll still have plenty of fun. We talked about this trip, and he said that he doesn’t expect us to entertain him the entire time or anything. Really, it’s more like we’re two separate parties that just happen to be staying in the same room.” Allison explained. “He’s bringing three of his friends, so we shouldn’t have to share beds or anything.”

            “Okay.” Stiles nodded. “So we’re waiting on those four, Danny, and his boyfriend, right?”

            Scott nodded. “We’re thinking that we’ll have Allison and I in the Master Bedroom, then Lydia and Jackson with Danny and his boyfriend in the first joined room. Then we’ll put the four other people in the other joined room, and Stiles gets the sofa bed to himself.”

            “I’m fine with that.” Stiles grinned.

            “Excellent.” Allison smiled, obviously relieved. “So, we can’t get into our rooms until four, but we can go into the park as soon as everyone is here.   We can put our stuff on carts, and the front desk said that they can store our things until we can check into the rooms.”

            “Make sure you grab your swim stuff, money, phone, towel, and extra clothes though, since we may want to eat before four.” Scott piped up.

            Everyone agreed just as Danny and a tanned guy about his height jogged into the lobby.

            “Sorry we’re late.” Danny apologized. “We got stuck in traffic. This is Ethan, my boyfriend.”

            Ethan smiled, waving a little.

            “Ethan, this is Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Stiles.” Danny introduced. “Jackson and Lydia are dating, and so are Allison and Scott, and Stiles is…a man in waiting.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes. “You see, I’m just too much for most people. They get intimidated.”

            Ethan laughed just as Jackson and Danny snorted.

            “Aaaaanyways.” Stiles hummed. “We still need whoever these other people are.”

            “Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you their names. Derek is the one who my Dad wanted me to bring. He’s tall and has dark hair, then there’s Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Erica’s a blonde, and the only girl, Boyd is her boyfriend. He’s pretty much attached to her at all times, more to make sure she doesn’t do something crazy than anything else. She’s pretty wild. Then Isaac’s really tall with blonde, curly hair.” Allison described.

            “Greeaaaat.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they’re all supernaturally attractive too, am I right?”

            I’d say so.” Lydia spoke up, pointing to a group of people walking in, led by a guy in a leather jacket with the most beautiful jawline Stiles had ever seen.

            “Allison.” Derek nodded as he approached the other group.

            “Sorry we were late. I forgot to get gas in Derek’s car when I last used it.” The tall, curly haired boy—Isaac—spoke up, obviously a little guilty.

            “It’s fine, we weren’t waiting very long.” Scott assured him with a warm smile. “Now that everyone’s here, I’ll go grab our park passes.”

            Allison kissed Scott’s cheek as he turned to go to the check-in desk, then turned back to the new arrivals, relaying the plan to them while Jackson snagged some luggage carts to put their things on.

            Stiles struggled to keep his eyes to himself as they kept drifting to Derek, who hadn’t smiled once thus far. He was at a water park for Christ sake! He should be a little excited! Stiles quickly decided that he was not a fan of this guy beyond his outrageously attractive face. Derek turned, pointing to something as he talked with Allison and Stiles just about groaned out loud. His butt was great too. How was someone blessed with so many great physical qualities?

            “—Stiles!” Danny waved a hand in front of his face, smirking a little. “You need to put your luggage on the cart man.”

            Stiles flushed and swung his suitcase onto the cart.

            Scott returned quickly with eleven wristbands for the waterpark, passing them out easily.

            “Okay, let’s all get dressed for the park, and then we’ll meet at the lockers in there.” Scott smiled, picking up his backpack.

            The group made their way down the stairs to the locker rooms and separated to get changed. Stiles was fairly quick and made it to the lockers just after Boyd and Erica.

            “Hi, you’re Stiles, right?” Erica smiled, leaning forward to peck his cheek. “I’m Erica and this is Boyd, my boyfriend.”

            “Uh, hi.” Stiles nodded back, glancing over the couple. Erica was wearing a fairly [skimpy bikini](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_334606950_00/1.0x0.jpg) which suited her really well Boyd on the other hand was wearing a [plain black pair of trunks](http://scene7.targetimg1.com/is/image/Target/16202752?wid=243&hei=243&qlt=85&fmt=pjpeg), completely counter to Stiles’ [Spiderman trunks](http://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/102/01/26/0/spiderman-toddler-boy-swim-trunks_2383830.jpg).  

            “Boyd doesn’t talk a lot, but don’t think he hates you or anything. Nine times out of ten he doesn’t.” She smiled, giving a catty grin.

            Stiles nodded, a smile on his own face. “That’s fair.”

            “What’s fair?" Lydia asked as she approached with Jackson, Danny, and Ethan in tow. Lydia of course looked stunning in her [plain black bikini](http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/holland-roden-courtney-dailey-photoshoot_2.jpg) Jackson was of course wearing an honest to God pair of [ Dolce and Gabbana swim trunks.](https://cdna.lystit.com/1040/1300/n/photos/7351-2015/11/03/dolce-gabbana-deep-jade-crown-print-long-swim-trunks-product-2-970897132-normal.jpeg)  Danny and Ethan followed in much more sensible trunks, Danny’s being [grey and white with stripes and checks](http://www.pleasuresports.com/resize/product-images-all/quiksilver-brigg-scallop-mens-boardshorts-aqybs00170-wdv3.jpg?lr=t&bw=1000&w=1000&bh=1000&h=1000) on them, while Ethan’s were [grey, black, and blue striped](http://www.fashion367.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/men-board-shorts-2.jpg).

            “It’s nothing.” Stiles shook his head. “You got out here awfully quickly.” He commented.

            “I did my makeup before we got here. I just had to get dressed.” She explained.

            “Jackson took longer than her. He needed to do his hair.” Danny explained.

            Allison laughed as she and Scott joined the group. Scott was dressed in his normal [blue striped board shorts](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/G08AAOSwQTVV9iF4/s-l300.jpg), while Allison looked gorgeous in her 

her [ sporty grey and yellow bikini](http://www.butterfliesandbikinis.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1701/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/l/-/l-space-2014-savasana-sport-top-daffodil-estella-bikini_xlarge.jpg).

            “We’re just waiting on Derek and Isaac, right?” Scott asked as he held up two locker keys. “Leave your towels out.” He smiled as he handed one key to Lydia and one to Erica. “And pleeease don’t lose the key.”

            Stiles quickly shoved his phone, wallet, and change of clothes into the locker Scott had opened up with the third key, and backed away, letting everyone else get their things sorted. Because he had stepped back so quickly, he got the full effect of Derek in swim trunks as he and Isaac exited the men’s locker room. Isaac was wearing a pair of [soft green board shorts with grey and white stripes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/55/ab/ce55abaab462bce1a498d90ef11bcd48.jpg).  They really suited him, but Derek looked absolutely killer in his [ fairly plain black and white board shorts](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/selfishsurf/cabinet/hurley/imgrc0063873416.jpg?_ex=60x60).  Then again, Stiles thought that Derek would probably look like a Greek God in any sort of board shorts.

            “—en we can.” Scott finished just as Stiles came back to reality.

            “What?” Stiles asked dumbly, trying his hardest not to look in Derek’s direction.

            Lydia rolled her eyes. “Scott said that the front desk wants us to get up to the room as soon as we can, due to the fact that they have limited storage for luggage.”

            Stiles nodded.

            “Okay, so who wants to go down the slide?” Allison grinned, jumping excitedly.

            Stiles looped his arm with hers and grinned. “Lead the way, Ally A.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun! This is actually based on a trip I took recently, but I'll explain more about that later. ;P 
> 
> As always, any comments and/or constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget that you can find me on tumblr at http://sterekrunningerrands.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
